Spell of Love
by Zornubis
Summary: AshxMisty "I Miss You" FanFic. A oneshot. Please review with what you think. I love all critism. Good or bad, bbut do not tell me about formatting.  Misty misses ash and wants to be with him again. She finally gets her wish, but at a price.


Misty POV

"I really miss ash, I wish I could see him again." I thought. "But he's in Sinnoh and I'm stuck in kanto." I continued my train of thought.  
"I can give you that gift, the gift of love, but it will cost something." A voice said. I looked around "Who said that?" I asked "It is I, mew." mew said. "Wait I don't love ash!" I yelled "Sadly misty you can not lie to a god. Now do you want to be with your love or not?" Mew Asked. "But what about the Gym?" I asked "It will be taken care of." Mew replied. "Then yes, I would." Misty said. "Good choice,  
I will check in on you later." Mew said as it dissapeared. I started to shrink, then I started glowing. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the gym anymore, I was in a city I didn't know. "This is going to be awesome! My Eighth Badge!" I heard a voice say. It sounded like ash. I had to hide, I wasn't ready for him just yet. Then I looked around.  
Brock wasn't with him, he was alone. And I was guessing he was just passing since this small town only had about 2 buildings. He walked into the pokemon center across the street. This was probably my only chance. I had to take it.

Ash POV

I was soo excited, I was getting my eighth badge, but sadly pikachu was with brock at our campsite a few miles back. I needed to get some things for dinner and I thought they would have some supplies here since they had no pokemart. I walked up to the desk. "Umm, Excuse me,  
Nurse Joy?" I asked. "Yes?" nurse joy asked. "Would you happen to have any supplies I could use for the night? We have a small campsite for the night a few miles back and we are in need of a few potions and herbs." I said "Sure here you go." Nurse joy said as she handed me a small basket. "Thanks." I said as I started walking toward the door.  
When I got outside, I started back toward the campsite, i didn't get far until a I noticed a small girl staring at me. She seemed familiar,  
but I couldn't quite place from where. I walked over to her. "Hi" I said. She didn't say anything, but put her head down farther. I kneeled down and lifted her head up. Then as I looked into the girls eyes, I was shocked. I saw the only person who had that look. Misty.

"Misty?" I asked. She looked up at me. "Hi Ash." Misty said. "But How?" I asked. "Long Story, I'll tell you later." Misty said. I heard a small sniffel but if I wasn't trying to listen I wouldn't have heard it. Misty looked like she was 7 years old. I picked her up then started toward the campsite. She slapped me on the face then jumped to the ground. "You Moron!" She said "Oww!" I said. "I can't go with you don't you know that?" Misty asked. "Why Not?" I said "You are the only reason I'm here. No one else can know." Misty replied. "You can't take care of yourself like this." I said pointing to her. "Well although I have no pokemon right now, because they are all at the gym. But I can make due, you will see me tomorrow in the morning. Now Go!" Misty said. She slapped me then pointed towards my camp. It was dark enough to where you could see the fire. I started walking toward the camp,  
then I looked back. Misty was no where to be seen.

The next day, we were getting ready to leave. I heard rustling in the trees. I looked up, I couldn't see much but I did see red pigtails. I smiled. I knew Misty was in the trees. So that's how she is able to sneak around. I could tell she wanted to talk, so I thought of something. "Go on ahead, I'll be right back." I said "But ash..." Dawn started. That's when Brock put a hand on Dawns shoulder. They kept going. I waited until I couldn't see them anymore. "You can come down now." I said. Misty jumped down right in front of me. "Pika..Pika?"  
Pikachu asked. "Hey Pikachu." Misty said. "We might as well tell pikachu." I said to Misty. "Might as well." Misty said. "Hey I almost forgot, you hungry Misty?" I asked. "What Am I, 2?" Misty asked "No I just thought you might be hungry." I said. Misty nodded so I grabbed a sandwich from my bag. "Brock is still the best cook I know." I said.  
Misty happily ate it quickly. "So I might as well tell you why I am like this." Misty said.  
After She Told Pikachu and I, she moved closer to the tree. "How did you get so agile?" I asked "I don't know, I just have the feeling like I can jump 3 stories high. But I have to go, so go back with Brock and Dawn." Misty said. She jumped in the trees and I lost track of her. As I caught up with Brock and Dawn at a resting point, Dawn spoke up.  
"What was that all about?" She asked "Something Personal." I said. I had a feeling misty was watching. I could just feel her eyes staring at me. I looked in the trees but I didn't see anything. Then I followed Brock and Dawn towards my eighth gym badge. As we got toward the city, I noticed the trees were thinning out. Then there were no trees. I wondered how Misty was going to get around. Then I looked towards the last tree on the side that misty was on. I noticed a shadow speeding towards a building. I saw a pair of eyes, peeking out from behind the building. "You guys go check into the hotel, I'll be back." I said. "Ok. let's go dawn." Brock said. I walked toward the building where I saw misty last. "Hey." I said "Were You Followed?"  
Misty asked. "No, now get out here." I said. She came out of the shadows. Though something was odd about her. She seemed shorter than when I saw her in the forest. "You will have to tell someone other than me soon." I said, trying not to say anything about how short she was getting. "When the time comes, I will, but for now, go kick that gym leaders butt, I'll be watching." Misty said. Then she jumped back into the shadows. "Good Luck." I said to Her "You too." She replied.  
As I entered the gym, I didn't see anything that showed that Misty was here. When I entered the gym field, ready to challenge the gym leader, I saw something. Misty was quick. I walked around "Anyone here?" I yelled. "You are Challenging me, I presume?" someone said.  
"Who are you?" I asked. a figure popped out of the shadows. "I am riana, leader of the New Adriadas Gym. If you are here to challenge me, then I accept your challenge. And your friend should not be sneaking around, for I know what is happening." Riana said. How could she know about Misty? "Mew has given me the gift of Psychic abilities along with my Sister's Boyfriend." Riana replied. "Huh?" I asked. "But before we battle, I must request that your friends Brock and Dawn Here wait in the back. I looked at them and they started walking. Once thy were in they closed the door. "Good, now Misty, get down here." Riana said . I looked up, And I saw misty falling from the Ceiling. I held my hands out, and caught her. "You really want to know what is happenig to you misty don't you?" Riana asked. "Yeah somewhat" Misty replied. "Kal! Sis!" Riana called. Then A Lucario and an Eevee Came out from behind a door. "Yeah Sis?" The Eevee asked. "Uhh?" I asked "Long Story." The Lucario who I presumed was Kal, said. "But Otherwise, Misty. Mew has made your time here temporary, when you become younger and younger, eventually you will become no more, and your soul will be back I'm cerulean city. Your body is there, but your soul is here." Riana said. "Ok, so what do I do?" Misty asked. "You do what you were sent here to do, before you get to young to do it." Kal said. "Do What Misty?" I asked. "Ill Tell You later, I wanna see a battle." Misty said. Then she looked at Riana, and Riana nodded. Then Misty ran toward the shadows, and hid. Brock and Dawn were let back in and I was ready to fight Riana. "The battle will take place with Riana The Gym Leader, and Ash From Pallet Town. Both Sides will use 4 pokemon each, and the battle is over when all 4 pokemon on either side are unable to battle. Furthermore, only the challenger may subsitute pokemon." Riana's Friend Allen said. "Lets Go Kal!" Riana said. Kal just walked to the middle of the field then when he opened his eyes, I felt an immense force of aura. Then he taunted me by holding his paw out. "Bring It On Ash!" Kal said "oh trust me Kal, I will." I said.  
Then I looked over to Dawn and Brock, of course Dawn was asking something and Brock was politely answering it. "Ok If you are using a Fighting type, then Lets go Staraptor!" I said "Staraptorrr!"  
Staraptor said. "Staraptor use Aerial Ace!" I shouted. "Kal, it's all up to you." Riana said as she just stood there. "Kal Held his arms out like he was charging for an aura sphere, but nothing showed up. Then he grabbed Staraptor's Aerial Ace and pushed it towards the ground.  
"Staraptor..." Staraptor mumbled in frustration and sadness. Then Staraptor climbed In the air, ready for me to call another attack.  
"Now Staraptor use Brave Bird!" I shouted. Staraptor hit it's mark this time, and knocked Kal down. When Kal got up he started clapping,  
then he walked off the field. "Kal is unable to battle, Staraptor is the Winner!" Allen said "Good Job staraptor, now take a nice long rest." I said. "Hmm, good fighting style ash, now let's see how you handle this. Lets go Mystic!" Riana said as she threw a pokeball out.  
A Grovyle Popped out. "well then, I choose Monferno!" I said It went on like this for awhile, she sent out An Espeon named Anna, and An Ampharos named Shock. I beat both pokemon and recieved the WaterRapids Badge. "Yes! I got my Eighth Badge!" I shouted. Then I told Brock and Dawn to go back to the Hotel while I talked to Riana.  
They did so. Then it was Just Allen, Anna, Riana, Shock, Mystic,  
Jacklyn, Kal, Misty, And Myself. That was some Good Battling Ash,  
Great Job." Riana said "Yeah that was pretty good, though if I was still human I would have done better." Kal said. "What?" I asked "Oh how many of us do you think are really real pokemon?" Kal asked.  
"Umm..." I started. "The only ones that are true pokemon, are Mystic,  
And Shock. Anna is Allen's Best friend, Jacklyn is A Human, and also my girlfriend. Allen I can't tell you about, Riana has been a pokemon before, And I am a human. I've Been a lucario for almost a year now."  
Kal said "Okkk..." Misty said. "it's hard to explain, you weren't there. But now you must go, for you haven't much time." Riana said.  
Misty and I were walking towards the Hotel, she was holding my hand, and I was holding hers. She was less than half my height now,  
only about 3 feet tall. She looked like she was 5 years old now. As we neared the Hotel room, I stopped. "Are you sure you are ready for this?" I asked. "Yeah, and Ash?" Misty asked. "Yeah? I won't be here tomorrow so i just wanted to say, I LOVE YOU." Misty said as she jumped up and kissed me on the cheek. Then she slapped me. "This never happened." She said. I nodded as I opened the Door for her. She walked in. Brock was sitting on his bunk, mashing up something in a bowl,  
Dawn was talking to piplup. Dawn didn't notice we walked in yet, but Brock had. He got up and came over to us and asked. "Now who's this ash?" Brock asked "You do you think I am? Girl Kisser." Misty said with an attitude. "Misty?" He asked. "Well Duh, I've been here with you since last night." Misty said. Brock blinked, or what looked like blinking (you can never tell when he's blinking or not with those line eyes of his.) Then Misty tried to pull Brock by his ear, but couldn't even reach his shoulder. She could barely even reach his waist let alone his shoulder. So she just grabbed his belt and pulled. "I have to talk to ash for a moment." She said and then she grabbed me and dragged me into the bathroom. "When I do become nothing tomorrow, I want you to know that, I am always thinking about you, and that I want you to talk to me every once in awhile. I don't care how, I just want you to talk to me whenever you get the chance." Misty said. "Sure Misty." I said "Good Now that that's over..." She said, then she slapped me in the face then kissed me. "Oww, what was that for?" I asked "Its called tough love." misty said. Then we exited the bathroom and started getting ready for bed.  
When I woke up, I looked at misty, she looked very young now,  
like she was 2 or 3 years old. She only had a few hours left now. I was the only one up. Not too long after I awoke, misty did as well.  
Then she looked at herself and mumbled something. She had no idea I was watching her. Then she looked straight at me. "Hey ash." She said.  
"I feel funny, but i know I will. Should we go for a walk?" She asked.  
"Sure." I said then we got ready. She had a small dress that looked kind of like a small tutu. "Dont Laugh at it. It's what I used to wear when I was young." Misty said. I held back a laugh so I wouldnt wake Brock and Dawn. Then we walked outside and then we started walking in the forest. Every time I looked at Misty she seemed to look younger.  
"So Misty, as soon as I'm done with the Sinnoh League, I'll come back to Kanto Just for you." I said as I smiled. Misty smiled too. "That would be great, but I want yo to have something." Misty said as she pulled a small gem out of her hair. "I remember that whe I was 2 I used to love these, so I always wore them in my hair. Keep it, to remind you how much I love you." Misty said. I looked at her, she was growing smaller, and smaller. "It looks like it's time for me to go."  
Misty said. "Bye." I said as I had to let go of her hand. "She became an infant, and fell in my hands. She had a cute little diaper with flowers on. She slapped me "Dont even think about it." She said. I tickled her chest "I told you not to!" She said. "Cya!" I yelled. Then she turned into nothing. She was gone. But she got the word out to me.  
She loved me.

5 Years Later

"Honey! Dinners Ready!" Misty called me from the house. "Coming Dear!"  
I yelled as I picked up Luna and Solo. Misty and I had 2 kids, and they were about to embark on a journey all thier own. I just hope they will actually stay together, and not have to go through what Misty and I have...

THE END 


End file.
